La misión diplomática
by RC1997
Summary: Después de los eventos de 'The Last'. Hinata decide acompañar a su novio Naruto a una reunión diplomática entre las grandes aldeas ninja. La Hyuga se reencuentra con un viejo conocido, y disfrutará de los baños termales de la zona. Lemon. RaiHina. NaruHina en menor medida.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí les presento otro lemon, esta vez en español (esperemos que de mejor calidad que el de inglés). Vuelve a ser protagonizado por nuestra querida Hinata, junto con el Cuarto Raikage, A. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios y críticas, pero advierto que si no te gusta el NTR e infidelidad, ésta historia no es para tí. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!_

 _Después de los eventos de The Last :_

Han pasado dos meses desde los eventos ocurridos en la luna. Dos meses desde que Toneri Otsutsiki raptara a su hermana Hanabi y se apoderara de sus ojos. Dos meses desde que ella intenta rescatarla y casi acaba casada con el susodicho Toneri. Dos meses desde que el amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki, finalmente le dijera que la amaba. Dos meses desde que comenzaron una relación de pareja. Para la Hyuga era un sueño hecho realidad, tras una vida detrás de él, admirándolo y apoyándolo desde lejos, el poder caminar a su lado la hacía casi desmayarse de ilusión. En el poco tiempo que llevaban saliendo, el rubio se había mostrado como un novio impecable, demostrando sus sentimientos hacia ella, integrándose en las labores del clan; todo ello manteniendo su estilo alegre y apasionado que había salvado al mundo. Hinata fantaseaba, pues en su opinión solo era cuestión de tiempo que la relación se afianzase y Naruto pidiera a su padre su mano en matrimonio.

Por otro lado, no todo era coser y cantar con Naruto, pues había dos hechos que ocasionaban ciertas fricciones en la pareja. Uno era el antiguo sueño del Uzumaki en convertirse en Hokage. Hinata entendía y apoyaba totalmente el objetivo de su novio, incluso lo ayudaba aplicando todo lo que ella había aprendido en su formación cuando era la heredera de su clan. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento ocupaba mucho tiempo, pues era necesario afianzar las relaciones con las otras aldeas y países, no del todo cerradas las heridas de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. El rubio, como futuro líder de la aldea de la Hoja, pasaba fuera de ella cierto tiempo en misiones diplomáticas, ya que el actual Hokage, Kakashi Hatake no era dado a la política y relaciones sociales, por lo que recayeron en el Consejo y Naruto asistir a las reuniones. Naruto solía ir acompañado, e incluso en alguna ocasión Hinata había podido ir con él en sus misiones. Justamente éste fin de semana se iba a celebrar una reunión de las Cinco Grandes aldeas en el país del arroz, y afortunadamente Naruto había logrado invitar a la peliazul.

Llegó el día de partir hacia el país del arroz, la pareja partió con media docena de consejeros de distinto rango, escoltados por un grupo de jonin. La escolta era más bien simbólica, pues el Uzumaki se bastaba el solo con su enorme poder para solucionar cualquier problema que surgiese. Así, llegaron por la noche al sitio de destino para la reunión de aldeas: un lujoso balneario de aguas termales. El país era una famosa región turística, y habían decidido reservar el mejor balneario, lo que demostraba el bienestar de las relaciones entre las aldeas. Más que una misión diplomática serían unas vacaciones, al menos eso era lo que Kakashi les había asegurado. Ciertamente el lugar era espectacular, pensó Hinata nada más entrar en él. El edificio tenía un aire clásico desde el exterior, para nada lujoso, pero el interior estaba totalmente siguiendo la moda. La recepcionista les explicó que había sido reformado al acabar la guerra, contando las distintas personalidades que se hospedaron en él. A continuación, les mostró su habitación, una auténtica suit con cama de matrimonio.

Cansados por haber viajado todo el día, deshicieron su equipaje y se prepararon para dormir en la amplia cama. No era algo nuevo para la pareja, el dormir juntos, pues ya durante alguna misión de reconocimiento lo habían hecho. Durmieron tranquilamente, despertándose temprano a la mañana siguiente para asistir a la reunión. Ésta tenía lugar en el salón de baile, que había sido adaptado para acomodar a las distintas partes participantes, con mesas repletas de comida para ir picando durante el debate, que ocuparía buena parte del día. Ya en la sala, Hinata acompañaba al rubio, que la iba presentando a los dirigentes de las aldeas con su típica sonrisa zorruna, pero acompañada de un ligero sonrojo. La peliazul saludó al Kazekage Gaara, que ya conocía personalmente por las recientes visitas acompañado de su hermana Temari (sin duda, para ver a Shikamaru). Saludaron a los demás, siendo lo único destacable las asperezas con Kumo y su kage, A, que se la quedó mirando a los ojos, acordándose quizás del intento de secuestro que sufrió hace tantos años y que se saldó la vida de su tío, además del brazo perdido por el Uchiha (reemplazado por uno prostético, similar al del propio Naruto).

El motivo de la reunión era debatir los acontecimientos ocurridos en la alianza durante los últimos meses. Siempre había bandidos y ninjas fugitivos que no estaban de acuerdo con la paz actual y que intentaban causar un poco de caos y ganarse la vida. Además, ultimaron los últimos detalles de acuerdos comerciales entre los países aliados, que sin duda beneficiarían a todo el mundo. Un tema importante fue adaptar las aldeas de ninja al creciente uso de la tecnología. Gracias a ella, la comunicación entre la alianza sería rápida y sencilla. Hinata y Naruto, junto con los consejeros defendieron los intereses de la Hoja. La reunión acabó bien entrada la tarde, por lo que tras una cena ligera cada uno se retiró a su habitación a descansar.

"Ah, estoy muy cansado, me va a explotar la cabeza, de veras" se quejó el rubio en cuanto llegaron a la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama, y empezó a cambiarse para estar más cómodo. Hinata sonrió.

"Lo bueno es que ya se ha acabado. Podríamos bajar a las aguas termales a relajarnos un poco, Naruto-kun".

"¿Eh? Pero si la semana pasada estuvimos en los baños de la aldea, cariño". Hinata se encogió de hombros, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su novio empezó a desvestirse. Naruto observó desde la cama el striptease involuntario de su novia. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, dijo:

"Además, prefiero tenerte aquí para mi solo"

A Hinata se le colorearon las mejillas, viendo al rubio acercarse. La besa despacio, llevándola a la cama y colocándose sobre ella. Mientras Naruto la besa, la peliazul no puede evitar recordar el otro leve problema de su relación: el sexo. Sí, la impaciencia les había vencido, y al poco de empezar a salir se entregaron mutuamente. Ambos eran vírgenes, y por tanto era normal la torpeza de las primeras veces. Hinata tenía muchas expectativas, de siempre había fantaseado cómo sería el rubio en la cama, y hasta el momento no podía quejarse, pero tampoco estaba satisfecha. Naruto era muy atractivo, había acabado siendo alto y muscular, a diferencia de su niñez. Tenía un pene de un tamaño normal, de unos 15 centímetros, ni grueso ni delgado. Nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco una vergüenza. Eso sí, era muy dedicado, y aunque no siempre conseguía que Hinata llegara al orgasmo, ponía todo su empeño en que ella se lo pasara bien en la cama. Ella suponía que conforme adquirieran experiencia el sexo mejoraría, y su duda quedaría atrás.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se había desnudado e intentaba desabrocharle el sujetador a Hinata, para liberar los suculentos pechos de la Hyuga. Riendo suavemente, Hinata lo detiene y se lo quita ella misma. Aprovecha para quitarse también las bragas y quedando todos sus atributos a la vista. El rubio ataca como un rayo los senos de su novia, los besa con entusiasmo a la vez que acaricia con sus dedos los pezones.

"De veras que tus pechos son increíbles, Hinata-chan. Podría lamerlos todo el día y no me cansaría"

"Mmmm" Hinata soltaba pequeños gemidos cada vez que sentía su lengua lamer los pezones, que estaban ya duros como una roca del asalto. Alentado por la respuesta de su novia, el rubio comienza a frotar su pene erecto contra la entrada de la vagina.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto sentía que iba a explotar si no la penetraba, por lo que colocó la cabeza de su miembro sobre los labios y penetró con fuerza, metiendo unos pocos centímetros. Hinata soltó chillidito de dolor, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente lubricada.

"Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Intentaré ir despacio para que no duela"

"Sí..."

El rubio sacó por completo su miembro y volvió a penetrar la estrecha vagina, ganando unos pocos milímetros. Repitió este proceso una docena de veces, hasta que logró meterlo por completo. Una vez aquí, Naruto comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas. Hinata cogió la boca del rubio y la devoró, soltando gemidos al ritmo de la penetración. Notaba cómo el pene de Naruto rozaba ligeramente sus paredes vaginales, y poco a poco sus flujos lubricaron sus movimientos.

Naruto gemía, verdaderamente Hinata era estrecha, con un cuerpo de ensueño. Notó como pasaban 10 minutos, y sintió que llegaba su orgasmo. Aunque Hinata gemía de forma placentera, no se había corrido todavía. Aumentó la fuerza de la penetración para intentar llegar a la vez.

"¡Mmm, mmm! Naruto, no pasa nada, consigue tu propio placer" Hinata se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos de su novio, y aunque resignada, apoyó al rubio.

Naruto la cogió de las caderas y tras unas cortas penetraciones se corrió dentro su novia. No había ningún problema, pues la peliazul estaba tomando medidas para no quedarse embarazada. Salió de la estrecha cavidad de su novia, y para compensar el no haberla llevado al orgasmo, Naruto comenzó a lamer el clítoris.

"¡AH! ¡Narutoooh!"

Sorprendida, Hinata dió un respingo. La lengua rozaba sin parar su hinchado clítoris, y tras unos cuantos lametazos, la Hyuga se corrió en la boca de su novio. Satisfecho, el rubio dió unos pocos lametones más y se tumbó en la cama al lado de la peliazul. Ambos habían quedado complacidos por el sexo. Cansados, se durmieron al poco.

Hinata abrió los ojos y encontró que todavía era de noche. Miró el reloj de mesa. Sólo eran las 2 de la madrugada. Intentó volver a dormir, sin éxito. Notando que estaba un poco sudada, se planteó tomar un baño.

"No estaría mal refrescarse... Mm, podría bajar a los baños termales, a estas horas de la noche seguro que no hay nadie" Susurró suavemente para sí misma la ojiperla.

 _Decidido_. Fue al armario y cogió las toallas. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, el pasillo totalmente desierto. Recorrió el edificio hasta llegar a los vestuarios, donde dejó las toallas y se dirigió al jardín donde se encontraban las aguas reservadas para mujeres. Aún siendo tan tarde, la zona era de clima cálido, por lo que las calientes aguas desprendían una apetecible neblina. Hinata se sumergió en el agua, suspirando por lo caliente que estaba. Se relajó por un tiempo, notando como se distendían sus músculos.

"Ahh, que buena está el agua"

La tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un chapoteo de agua, que despertó a Hinata de su momento de paz. Siguiendo la fuente del sonido, se acercó a la valla de madera que separaba la zona de mujeres de la zona de hombres. Un ligero chapoteo de agua, como si alguien estuviera bañándose se escuchaba. La curiosidad le picó a la peliazul, pero no podía ver quién había al otro lado. Sin embargo, un par de metros a su derecha descubrió un agujero. Intrigada, se asomó por el orificio, logrando ver el estanque de los hombres.

La persona que resultó estar al otro lado era un hombre ancho, musculado y de piel oscura, que Hinata había conocido ese mismo día: era el Raikage de Kumo, A. El ninja de Kumo estaba nadando en las aguas, llegó al borde del estanque y salió de él. Hinata se sonrojó al ver el firme trasero, acompañado de unas firmes piernas y una ancha espalda. _Debería dejar de mirar,_ pensó Hinata. _Está bastante bueno.._.

En contra de lo que decía su cabeza, siguió mirando. Pero entonces el Raikage se giró y la parte delantera de su cuerpo quedó a la vista. Hinata notó como se le desencajaba la mandíbula de la sorpresa. ¡El Raikage tenía un pene enorme! Su miembro debía de ser de largo casi lo mismo que el de Naruto, e igual de grueso, ¡pero ni siquiera estaba erecto! Debajo del largo pene, se intuían unos testículos de buen tamaño, todo completamente rasurado. De la boca de Hinata se escapó un chillido de la impresión. Asustada, se tapó la boca con las manos y retrocedió del agujero, intentando no ser descubierta.

Para su mala suerte, él la había escuchado, y girándose en su dirección preguntó:

"¿Hay alguien ahí? Si es así, muéstrate"

Su voz era potente y grave, pero Hinata permaneció callada. Encogiéndose de hombros, el Raikage se acercó a la separación, dió un potente salto y cayó en el lado de las mujeres, haciendo que Hinata se callera sobre su trasero del susto. El salto había hecho que su gran pene se bamboleara, Hinata quedándose con la mirada fija en él, ojos muy abiertos.

Habiendo visto quien era, el Kage sonrió enormemente para sus adentros. ¡Era la Hyuga! De entre todas las posibilidades, era sin duda la mejor para el ninja. Ya en la reunión, le habían presentado a la chica. Al parecer, era la novia del Uzumaki, pero A no se había enterado mucho de lo que hablaron. La Hyuga estaba buenísima, quizás fuera la mujer más bella que había visto en su amplia vida. Y ahora estaba desnuda en el suelo, con sus grandes pechos al aire, y la mirada fija sobre su miembro. Viendo la expresión que tenía, la chica no habría visto nada semejante. La sonrisa interna de A se ensanchó todavía más.

"Bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí. ¿No estarías espiándome, verdad?" Ante la rápida negación, el Raikage siguió. "No importa, te perdono"

Hinata tragó saliva, no era capaz de articular palabra, pero asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo dicho, el Raikage no se iba. Siguió ahí, como esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella, pero Hinata no podía parar de contemplar su largo miembro. Él se dió cuenta, y se rió.

"¿No has visto una polla en tu vida, Hyuga? Seguro que tu novio no la tiene ni la mitad de grande que yo"

Hinata no respondió, pero su expresión decía todo. De verla desnuda, el Raikage se comenzó a excitar, notando como la sangre se acumulaba en sus partes bajas. La peliazul contempló como el miembro se hinchaba poco a poco. Si antes pensaba que era enorme, ahora, completamente erecto, parecía una auténtica anaconda. ¡Debía de medir por lo menos 25 centímetros de longitud, y sería tan ancho como su muñeca! Hinata notaba un picor en su barriga, su vagina se estaba encharcando involuntariamente.

Viendo lo que ocurría, el Raikage se acercó a la ojiperla. Agarró su mano y la colocó sobre su miembro. Hinata notó como palpitaba, con gruesas venas repletas de sangre. Movió la mano por la barra de carne, notando su firmeza. Cuando llegó a la cabeza, notó como ésta era ligeramente más gruesa que el resto, con forma puntiaguda, como acabada en punta. Asombrada todavía, comenzó a masturbar el miembro lentamente, a lo que el Raikage se estremeció de placer. Los delicados movimientos de mano de la ojiperla lograron que el tremendo pene creciera un poco más, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

"Es tan grande... No puede ser posible..." Hinata seguía estupefacta con la barra de carne caliente. Aprovechándose del ensimismamiento de la peliazul, A la sentó sobre el suave césped de los baños termales, y se colocó encima de ella. Su mano dejó de masturbarlo cuando A besó su cuello, haciéndola gemir. El Kage se adueñó de sus jugosos labios, pese a las protestas de Hinata.

"A, pare por favor, no puedo. Tengo novio ¡ah!"

Las protestas de la ojiperla fueron acalladas por el Raikage, que frotó su miembro por los mojados labios vaginales. A Hinata se le escapó un gemido detrás de otro, el Raikage no paraba de restregar con su pene la entrada.

"Mírate, Hyuga. ¡Estás chorreando! En realidad lo estás deseando, que un hombre de verdad te folle, te haga mujer"

Hinata intentó negarlo, pero en ese momento el ninja le metió un trozo de la cabeza del miembro, arrancándole otro gritito de placer. Rendida, la peliazul se dejó hacer. A la posicionó sobre el suelo, la agarró de las caderas y alineó su miembro en la entrada vaginal. De un solo impulso, se la metió hasta el fondo, perforando su estrecha vagina. Hinata notó como sus paredes acomodaban el ancho pene. Soltó un gemido gutural, su espalda arqueándose ante el invasor. Jamás se había sentido tan llena, el pene del Raikage siendo muy grande, pero que ajustaba como un guante dentro de ella. No le dolía, pues estaba completamente húmeda. A retiró lentamente el miembro, y cuando estaba justo en la entrada volvió a entrar con fuerza

"MMM AHH ¡DIOS!" bufó Hinata. Con solo un vaivén y notaba como estaba cerca de correrse, los ojos mirando hacia el cielo. A siguió a perforar el estrecho coño, admirando el curvilíneo cuerpo de Hinata. Su novio era un tipo afortunado, pues la peliazul tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, con enormes pechos, estrecha cintura pero caderas firmes y culo con forma de corazón. Todo ello acompañado de sus hermosos ojos perla, su cabello y su suave voz, hacían que cualquier hombre callera bajo sus encantos.

"¿Te gusta, Hyuga?" dijo A. "¿Mi polla follándote?"

"Ahh ¡SÍ!" ella resopló, su cuerpo con una fina capa de sudor, que hacía resplandecer su piel pálida. "Me encanta, ¡no pares!"

A sacó su miembro, las paredes vaginales apretándolo, intentando impedir que se fuera. Hinata se quejó por haber parado, pero A se recolocó sobre sus rodillas para facilitar la penetración. Volvió a entrar en la vagina, y con una sonrisa de maldad le preguntó a la ojiperla:

"Eres una auténtica putita. ¿Por qué no me dices cómo de grande soy? ¿Cómo de mejor soy que tu estúpido novio?"

Hinata tenía que mentir, aunque fuera verdad que le estaba dando la mejor follada de su vida, tenía que resistirse.

"Más grande, eres más grande" sin querer las palabras se le escaparon de los labios. "Nunca me había sentido tan llena"

El Raikage se rió, a pesar de su orgullo, el placer le nublaba la cabeza a la muchacha y había admitido su superioridad. Se escuchaban el sonido que hacía su miembro cada vez que golpeaba el lubricado conducto. _Plas plas plas._ El Kage decidió aumentar el ritmo, golpeando ahora el útero de Hinata con su monstruoso pene. Hinata se corrió como nunca al sentir su vientre ser golpeado.

"DIOS MÍO, ¡ME CORRO!"

Se le nubló la vista por un momento, estaba viendo las estrellas del puro placer que sentía. El Raikage no aflojó el ritmo, continuó masacrando su pobre vagina sin piedad. A pesar de que se acababa de correr en el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Hinata sentía como otro se aproximaba con velocidad.

"¡NO PARES, POR FAVOR! ¡FÓLLAME MÁS DURO! ¡SÍ SÍ SÍÍÍÍ!"

La ojiperla se había abandonado completamente a las embestidas, que provocaban descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. No podía seguirle el ritmo al Kage, sentía que los músculos de sus piernas eran gelatina. Haciendo un esfuerzo, atrapó las caderas del macho con sus piernas, intentando que las embestidas llegaran todavía más adentro de su vientre.

Hinata tenía la sensación de llevar una eternidad siendo empalada por la monstruosa polla, se había corrido varias veces ya, pero el Raikage no bajaba el ritmo. ¡Menuda resistencia tenía el cabrón! En vista a esto, A la cogió, y sin sacar el miembro la giró, acomodándola en cuatro, a perrito. Agarrando ambos glúteos, los separó viendo la entrada de la vagina que acomodaba su pene. El precioso pelo se extendía por toda la espalda, notaba la suavidad del mismo rozándole el pecho.

"Eres verdaderamente perfecta, putita. No sé que es mejor, tus tetas, tu culo o tu coño"

El Raikage recomenzó sus duras embestidas, arrancando nuevos gritos y gemidos de Hinata.

"Ba-bastardo. AH MMM. ¡SÍ! Cabrón desgraciado..." le insultó la Hyuga

A se detuvo, sacando su duro pene. "¿Eso es que quieres que pare? Si me lo pides de verdad, lo haré"

Sin el negro pollón dentro, Hinata se sintió vacía. Intentó empalarse en él por sí sola, pero el Raikage no la dejó. Se rió de sus desesperados intentos.

"Por favor, fóllame, ¡haz que me corra con tu enorme pene!" A se rió aún más por el ansia de la peliazul, y le dió un azote al jugoso culo.

"Bien. Pero prepárate Hyuga, el calentamiento se ha acabado. Vas a chillar de puro placer"

Dicho esto, el Raikage comenzó un ritmo endiablado, sacando y metiendo su miembro como un poseso, dándole duro, tocándo todos los puntos sensibles de la vagina de la ojiperla. Hinata chillaba, gemía, gritaba, si lo de antes era increíble, la follada que le estaba dando ahora la abrumaba. Le estaba dando un auténtico repaso a su coño. Un orgasmo tras otro sacudía su cuerpo, como una tempestad.

"¡OH DIOS, DIOS! MÁS DURO, SÍ, ¡MÁS MÁS MÁS! NO PARES, ¡DAME MÁS!"

Los minutos pasaban y el Raikage notaba como sus testículos se contraían, cerca de llegar a su propio orgasmo. La chica Hyuga se corría una vez tras otra, disfrutando como una loca, animándole a que siguiera. Dudaba de que su pobre novio pudiera satisfacerla después del repaso que le estaba dando al estrecho coño.

Agarrándola firmemente de la cadera, A comenzó unas embestidas cortas y rápidas. Hinata giró hacia atrás la cabeza, mirándo con sus ojos perla, el sudor aplastándole el pelo. A se acercó a su oído, y le susurró:

"Me voy a correr, puta. ¿Dónde quieres que lo haga?"

"Dentro, córrete dentro de mí. ¡Dámelo todo!"

Asintiendo, el Raikage notó como se contraía su pene, y dándo una última embestida, se corrió como un animal, bañando con su espeso semen las paredes del dulce coño. Hinata notó como de la cabeza del miembro salieron potentes chorros de semen, que inundaron su vagina, llegando hasta su útero. ¡Menos mal que usaba protección! Con la enorme corrida que acababa de tener, la hubiera dejado embarazada sin duda. Cada cañonazo de esperma pintaba su interior, provocándole un mini-orgasmo.

"SÍ SÍ, AH, POR DIOS, ¡QUE BUENO!"

El Kage sacó su pene flácido, que seguía emitiendo esperma todavía. Vió como un increíble chorro del semen salía de la dilatada vagina de la Hyuga. Hinata suspiró, notaba el caliente chorro caerle hasta el suelo. Recomponiéndose, el ninja se levantó.

"El mejor coñito que he probado en mi vida, Hyuga. Podría seguir follándote, pero no puedes más, y es posible que alguien venga y nos encuentre. No querrías que te vieran así, ¿verdad?"

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, antes de irse, A añadió: "Recuerda este día. Si quieres volver a tener un hombre de verdad, ya sabes dónde está mi aldea"

Ya sola, Hinata respiraba profundamente, recuperando el aire. Debía regresar a la habitación, dónde le esperaba su novio, durmiendo plácidamente. Se levantó con dificultad, las piernas hechas gelatina que casi no la sostenían. Fue al vestuario de mujeres, dónde se secó el sudor y se limpió todos los restos de semen con las toallas. Todavía estaba en el séptimo cielo, notaba un ligero escozor en su vagina del tremendo repaso que le acababan de dar.

Por fortuna, tampoco se cruzó con nadie en el camino de regreso. Abrió delicadamente la puerta, Naruto roncaba tranquilamente, ajeno de lo que le había ocurrido a su novia. Hinata se metió debajo de las sábanas.

 _No debo de contárselo a Naruto,_ pensó la ojiperla. _Sería muy complicado de explicar._ Hinata por otro lado, salivaba pensando en el enorme pene del Raikage, que la había hecho correrse incontables veces. No sabía si podía volver al pene de su novio tras haber probado esa monstruosidad. Hinata se sumió en un profundo sueño, acompañada del pensamiento del largo miembro del Kage brindándole placer. Quizás debería de solicitar en un futuro alguna misión en su aldea. A pesar de los sentimientos de culpabilidad por haberse rendido al placer, la lujuria superaba la culpa. _Quiero volver a sentir ese pollón dentro de mí._


	2. Chapter 2

_**He decidido realizar una segunda parte del one-shot. Con este capítulo creo que tomaré un descanso durante un tiempo, pues estaré bastante ocupado. Volveré con nuevas historias de la pareja RH. Gracias por sus críticas, tanto a las positivas como a las negativas.**_

Han pasado 8 meses desde la misión en la que Hinata decidió acompañar a Naruto. La Hyuga y el rubio continuaron su relación, el rubio ignorante de lo ocurrido, de que el Raikage había probado el cuerpo de su novia, de que le había brindado más orgasmos de lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Hinata por su parte, siguió como kunoichi en activo, realizando misiones, pero nunca se acercaba a la Aldea de la Roca. Naruto continuó con su formación para llegar a ser Hokage, pero pasaría un tiempo hasta la proxima reunión de las grandes aldeas. La peliazul no tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con A en todos estos meses, por fortuna para su noviazgo. Sin embargo, no todo pudo ser felicidad: un ninja renegado de la Hoja había realizado una matanza reciente cerca de la Roca. Había sido capturado al poco tiempo, e informaron que un séquito visitaría la Hoja para entregarlo. Hinata se tensó por la idea de la posible visita del Raikage, pero dudaba de que algo tan trivial hiciera que viajara.

Para su desmayo, a los días llegó el mensaje de que junto con el séquito del ninja renegado, viajaba el líder de Kumo. Supuestamente viajaba para negociar tratados que permitieran actuar a su aldea independientemente de la autoridad de la Hoja en los casos similares al ocurrido recientemente con el renegado. Hinata se refugió en su apartamento y en el residencial del clan Hyuga, pero los Ancianos del clan decidieron enviarla como representante de sus intereses para recibir a Kumo. Así que con todo su pesar, se dirigió a la torre Hokage. Mientras hablaba tranquilamente con la asistenta del Hokage, Shizune, llegaron los ninjas extranjeros. Un par de AMBUs se llevaron al ex-ninja de la Hoja, mientras que Kakashi recibía al Raikage.

Al levantar la mirada, lo vió. El Raikage seguía igual que la última vez, igual de alto, de musculoso, con el mismo peinado hacia atrás acompañado de un estilizado bigote, vestido con una simple camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros básicos. Daba una imagen de poder a pesar de ir vestido humildemente, y no sólo por su enorme presencia física. Hinata detuvo sus ojos en el pantalón. Si uno no se fijaba detenidamente, el contorno que formaba el pantalón podría confundirse con la musculatura de la pierna, o con pliegues ocasionales del tejido. Pero Hinata sabía realmente qué era eso, se bamboleaba ligeramente cada vez que el Raikage andaba, como si tuviera vida propia.

Aunque había pasado un tiempo, la ojiperla no había logrado quitarse ni un día de la cabeza el monstruo que tenía el ninja de Kumo por pene. Podía recordar la sensación de la longitud en su mano, el peso y calor que desprendía cuando lo masturbó, la dureza y potencia cuando penetraba su vagina haciéndola estallar de verdadero placer, la calidez de su semen inundándola por completo por dentro y luego chorreando cual río de lava. Desde aquella noche en el balneario, 8 meses atrás, Hinata se había masturbado diariamente pensando en ése pollón. Su vida sexual cambió radicalmente ese día, su novio era incapaz de satisfacerla, su pene le parecía un juguete de niño en comparación con el del Kage, era incapaz de perforar su vagina, de abrirla y expandir sus paredes, de llegar a los sitios más profundos. El único consuelo que le quedaba era tocarse ella misma, pensando en el miembro de A follándola, en fantasías en las que volvían a encontrarse, o perversiones en las que dejaba todo atrás y se marchaba de la aldea para ser su amante. Aunque su corazón seguía siendo de Naruto, su cuerpo había escogido un nuevo macho, un macho capaz de hacerla ver las más brillantes estrellas en la cama.

El mero hecho del contorno del pene del Raikage hacía que su vagina empezara a mojarse, la pobre tenía claro quién era su dueño, y lo tenía a pocos metros. Hinata frotó ligeramente sus piernas, para intentar aliviar la calentura que le estaba dando, pero sin éxito. Para su desmayo, el Kage giró la cabeza y vió que estaba allí. No hizo el gesto de acercarse, ni tampoco reconoció su presencia, el único gesto que hizo fue una sonrisita sarcástica. Terminó de hablar con Kakashi, y llamó a un subordinado, con el cual habló en susurros, y se marchó, sin todavía reconocer la presencia de la ojiperla. Hinata, confundida, contempló como se iba. Fue el mismo subordinado el que, un rato más tarde, cuando Hinata se iba de la torre del Hokage, la interceptó.

"Psst, lady Hyuga"

Hinata se sobresaltó, el otro ninja se había acercado sigilosamente. Sin decirle nada más, le agarró la mano y dejó un papelillo envuelto. Cuando Hinata levantó la mirada para verle la cara, ya no estaba allí.

 _Que raro,_ pensó la peliazul. Curiosa, desenvolvió el papelito, que escrito a lápiz llevaba el siguiente mensaje: _22 horas, Hotel de la Hoja Verde, habitación 112. Ven para otro repaso, Hyuga._

El pulso de Hinata se disparó, el Raikage quería quedar esta noche con ella. En su cabeza se libraba una pelea, no podía traiccionar otra vez al pobre Naruto, pero por otro lado se moría de ganas de probar el pollón de A, era una sensación de impotencia, de no poder aguantarse, como si su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta y decidiera ir de modo propio. Quizás, si Naruto hubiera estado en la aldea en este momento, el verlo hubiera hecho que Hinata recapacite y declinara la oferta, pero el rubio se encontraba en una misión en el momento, a pocos días de distancia de Konoha. Tristemente, no fue así. Su cuerpo había ganado la batalla, iría al encuentro del Raikage.

Ya en casa, la ojiperla mató el tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche. Se probó delante del espejo diferentes modelitos para la ocasión, desde su ropa más conservadora, hasta un uniforme que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, o lencería debajo de un kimono. Ninguno la convenció, y se decidió por su uniforme ninja habitual, sin ropa interior. A se llevaría una buena sorpresa cuando le quitara la ropa. Satisfecha con su curvilínea imagen en el espejo, Hinata salió del hogar. Intentó llegar lo más disimuladamente posible al punto del encuentro, para evitar encontrarse con conocidos que se cuestionaran dónde iba, y para que no la vieran entrar al hotel, y menos quedando con un hombre.

La recepcionista del hotel le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a la Hyuga cuando ésta le preguntó por la habitación 112. La mujer, una joven poco mayor que Hinata, de pelo castaño y atractiva, le dijo que el Raikage se hospedaba en este hotel siempre que venía a la aldea, y que era habitual que trajera a su habitación a distintas mujeres. Le dijo que era una afortunada por tener la oportunidad de pasar la noche con A. Todo esto provocó que Hinata sintiera una fuerte punzada de celos. Sabía que el Kage de Kumo no estaba casado, y suponía que tendría una amante, pero al parecer era todo un seductor que llevaba una vida sexual intensa. Hinata creía que ella había sido de las pocas que habían catado el enorme pene, y que había dejado huella en A, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. ¡Era un picaflor!

"¡Maldito bastardo! Le demostraré que no soy una tonta más en su lista de conquistas" pensó para sus adentros la ojiperla.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando la recepcionista la llevó por una puerta oculta al final de un pasillo de habitaciones. Abriendo la puerta, llegaron a una sala diferente, más especial. Era una habitación lujosa, grande, con todas las comodidades. Al notar la visita, de una puerta salió el Raikage, que iba medio desnudo mostrando el amplio pecho, solo con sus pantalones. La chica del hotel se despidió, no sin antes mirar una última vez a Hinata, con la misma mirada cómplice de antes.

"Al final has venido, Hyuga. No es que dudara realmente de que lo hicieras, claro," sonrió A. "Todas acaban viniendo, siempre repiten"

"¿A cuantas mujeres te has tirado desde que... desde mí?"

El Raikage se rió. "A bastantes. ¿Por qué, estás celosa?"

"¡Bastardo mujeriego!"

"¿Eras tan inocente que creías que eras la única? Eso sí, tengo que reconocer que de todas, tú, Hyuga, eres la mejor que me he follado"

La alabanza calmó ligeramente a Hinata, que se pudo relajar y pensar con claridad. Estaban solos en la suite, y habían quedado para algo, no para discutir, sino porque quería repetir, volver a sentir lo que sintió aquella vez. Se le secó la boca al ver el pecho desnudo y musculoso del Raikage, el cabrón se conservaba muy bien pese a sacarle un par de décadas. Ya quisieran muchos de los jóvenes ninjas de la aldea estar la mitad de musculados que él.

"Es raro que no me hayas preguntado por qué está oculta la habitación". Ante el comentario de A, Hinata lo miró inquisitivamente.

Sonrió otra vez, "Está escondida e insonorizada para no molestar a los demás residentes del hotel. Ya sabes, para que no escuchen cómo chillas de placer, cómo gritas mi nombre mientras te corres como una loca. Sería malo para tu honor que alguien te descubriera".

Estas palabras le sacaron un sonrojo a Hinata, que sin saber de dónde, sacó valor y le respondió con picardía:

"O quizás serás tú el que diga el mío". El Raikage se quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de la peliazul. La chica había cambiado en este tiempo, o bien estaba intentando jugar con él. _Bueno, quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando,_ pensó A.

"Já. Déjate de palabras y pasemos a la acción Hyuga".

Una vez dicho esto, el Raikage se abalanzó sobre la ojiperla, cual tigre atacando a su presa. Capturó sus suaves labios en un morreo salvaje, mientras con sus manos recorría el increíble cuerpo de la joven. Hinata no se quedó atrás, notaba como su interior ardía con un fuego indescriptible, y le metió la lengua, enzarzándose en un conflicto de dominio, de quién besaba más intenso. No podía dejar tampoco las manos quietas, y agarraba con fuerza del cabello al Kage, no queriendo dejarlo alejarse ni medio metro de ella.

A gemía, en verdad había echado de menos disfrutar el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Sus carnosos labios eran los más jugosos que había probado, normalmente él no se detenía en besos, pero ella era una excepción. Se estaba poniendo caliente, bajó las manos y agarró el trasero. Era perfecto, cabía justo en sus manos. Le quitó el pantalón para poder palparlo con mayor firmeza.

Por su parte, Hinata notaba la erección del Raikage tocar su barriga. Ya estaba ansiosa por tenerla otra vez en sus manos, comprobar que la enorme barra de carne seguía siendo real, y no un sueño suyo. Paró de besarlo, y puso una mano en su pectoral, deteniendo el asalto por el momento.

Arrollidándose, Hinata bajó el pantalón y reveló el objeto de sus fantasías. _¡Dios mío! Es increíble_. Era tal y como lo recordaba, de unas dimensiones impensables. Con venas llenas de sangre, palpitantes, y un capullo puntiagudo, perfecto para penetrar como un cuchillo. Del miembro colgaban los dos testículos, de gran tamaño, sin pelo alguno.

Excitada por el largo pene, Hinata se ensalivó los labios. Intentó abarcarlo con sus pequeñas manos, pero no podía, era demasiado ancho para ella. Comenzó un intenso vaivén de arriba a abajo, masturbándolo, lo que arrancó un gruñido del Raikage. Rápidamente se llevó la cabeza del miembro a la boca, intentándo lubricarlo con saliva.

"Mmmhhhmm"

Estaba claro que no cabría entero en su garganta, pero aun así podía hacer un buen trabajo. Poco a poco se metió más y más centímetros en la boca, y al mismo tiempo masturbaba la base del miembro. Hinata quería darle la mejor mamada de su vida al ninja de Kumo, quería demostrarle que ella también podía darle un placer inimaginable.

"Haaaahh"

Aguantando el asalto, el Raikage disfrutó la mamada. La Hyuga metía y sacaba su pene de la boca, utilizaba la lengua para acariciarlo. No tenía una gran técnica, a fin de cuentas no tendría mucha experiencia, pero lo que le faltaba por ese lado lo suplía con ganas.

Hinata observaba, A estaba gozando, pero todavía podía dar más. Se sacó el miembro de la boca y se lo puso entre sus grandes pechos. Impuso un ritmo alto, quería que se corriera, que la bañara en su semen. Alternando lametones con la lengua con el trabajo de sus suaves pechos, Hinata vió como A hacía una mueca, y con un gran gruñido la bañó de esperma. Con cada bufido, un chorro salía del pene, acertándole en la cara, boca y pechos, durante un largo minuto se corrió sobre ella.

"Ah... No ha estado mal, putita. Creo que me toca devolverte el placer que me has dado"

El Raikage respiró hondo. Verdaderamente Hinata había hecho un gran trabajo, pero poseía una gran resistencia, su miembro no había perdido ni un ápice de dureza, apuntaba al techo de la habitación como una lanza, listo para el asalto.

A no se molestó en ir al dormitorio, la puso contra el suelo boca arriba, y colocándose encima de ella le separó las piernas. Tenía la vagina mojada, pero A decidió torturarla un poco. Metió su dedo índice por el conducto, y con la lengua lamió los labios externos, carnosos y húmedos. Hinata gemía y gemía, el Raikage era un amante dedicado, que sabía como hacer gozar a una mujer. Notaba como se aproximaba un orgasmo, y A lo notó también, decidiendo parar de jugar con la vagina.

Hinata se quejó, "¿Por qué paras?"

Nada más decirlo, _sintió_ como la polla la penetraba, de un solo golpe la había metido hasta el fondo, perforando su estrecha vagina, pero que estaba perfectamente lubricada. Su visión se borró, la repentina penetración cuando estaba cerca de correrse había hecho que alcanzara el orgasmo. Hinata notó como los ojos se le ponían en blanco, mirando al techo en éxtasis. Tan potente fue el orgasmo que su boca quedó muda, no logró salir ningún sonido de su garganta.

El Raikage notó como la vagina se contraía, apretando su pene con fuerza, queriendo exprimirlo. Pero con la corrida reciente tenía mucho tiempo para seguir penetrando el vientre de la ojiperla antes de volver a eyacular. Aumentó la velocidad de movimiento de su cadera, ayudado por la lubricación extra del orgasmo que le acababa de arrancar. Se escuchaba por toda la habitación el impacto que daban sus testículos contra la entrada del sexo de la ojiperla. _Chof chof chof._

"Ugghh. ¡Sigue así! ¡Sí! ¡Dame más, dame más!".

Para Hinata era un alivio, el sentir de nuevo el pollón dentro de ella, después de tanto soñar con él, todos estos meses se habían hecho muy largos. Nada podía compararse a esta sensación. Sentía como el largo pene profanaba su vagina una y otra vez, sin bajar el ritmo. Cada vez que entraba, una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo, el roce contra sus paredes arrancaba cualquier lógica, le proporcionaba un gozo inmenso. Cada vez que salía, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderaba de ella, como si le faltara una pieza, pero era rápidamente olvidado por una nueva penetración.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez! ¡Ah!"

Hinata estalló en un segundo orgasmo. Había entrado en un intenso ciclo, los orgasmos se acercaban cada pocos minutos sin parar. Respondía cada movimiento de cadera de A con uno propio, intentando ensartarse con más fuerza el grueso pene. A pesar del placer, Hinata quería más y más, no tenía suficiente. Su cuerpo estaba dominado por el gozo que le brindaba el monstruoso miembro del Raikage.

"¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡A, FÓLLAME MÁS FUERTE! ¡SÍ, AH SÍ!"

Hinata entendió ahora las palabras de antes del Raikage, menos mal que la habitación se encontraba aislada, porque seguramente en un cuarto normal, los vecinos estarían escuchando sus alaridos de placer. Gritaba el nombre del macho que la follaba, que le brindaba un orgasmo tras otro, animándole a continuar, que la hiciera suya.

"¡SOY TUYA! ¡OH DIOS, QUE BUENO! ¡DAME MÁS!"

Por su parte, A seguía a lo suyo. Gozaba como un niño del cálido vientre de la ojiperla, que lo agarraba como un guante de encaje. Gozaba de ver cómo botaban los pechos de la Hyuga al ritmo de las embestidas. Gozaba con el ligero movimiento que hacían las curvas de Hinata, de su barriga y caderas con cada impacto. Aunque pareciera que era ella la que se llevaba la mejor parte, de acuerdo con sus continuos chillidos de placer, el Raikage disfrutaba enormemente del sexo. Hinata era un auténtico espectáculo visual, la forma en la que su mirada se perdía con cada orgasmo, el sudor que hacía que su piel brillara, resaltando la palidez, las gotas cayéndole por el cuello, que hacían que A quisiera recoger de un lametón, el tinte de rojez que adornaba su piel... Era demasiado, su pene no podía estar más duro. Las diosas palidecían al lado de Hinata.

"¡ESO ES, SIGUE SÍ! ¡RÓMPEME! ¡NO PARES DE FOLLARME CON TU ENORME PENE!"

Hinata daba gracias a dios por la suerte que había tenido de haber bajado a los baños termales aquel día, de haberle dado al Raikage ese largo miembro. Sentía calambres en las piernas, no podía aguantar el ritmo de A, simplemente se dejaba hacer, que el pene la ensartara sin parar.

"¡AH! ¡SÍ¡ ¡UF! ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! NO PUEDO PARAR, ¡ME CORRO!"

Pero _cómo_ era posible que el cabrón tuviera ese aguante, pensaba la maltrecha mente de la ojiperla. No se cansaba nunca, llevaba una hora follándola con todo, se estaba corriendo como una loca, gritaba, lloraba y aullaba como una loba con cada orgasmo, estaba exhausta, pero A no daba muestras de cansancio.

"Hm, eso es, disfruta como una perrita. ¿No tenías tantas ganas de mi polla? Pues aquí tienes, toma" A se burló.

"¡SÍÍÍÍ!"

El Raikage decidió que era el momento de cambiar de postura, tomó el cuerpo de Hinata por la cadera, y sin soltarla se tumbó. Ya acostado en el suelo, la volvió a clavar sobre su ancho miembro, resonando el golpe de caderas con un _plaf_.

"MMM, ¡AH!" se le nubló la vista a Hinata, el monstruoso pene había golpeado su cérvix, pidiendo paso en su vientre.

Sacando fuerzas de no sabe dónde, Hinata empezó a cabalgar al Raikage. Se apoyó con las manos en los hombros, haciendo movimientos secos de cadera. Subía la cadera hasta dejar sólo la punta del pene fuera, y bajaba bruscamente, una vez tras otra, ensartándose en la barra de carne con furia. Quería demostrarle a su macho que ella también participaba en el sexo. Hinata jugaba con la estrechez de su vagina, con cada cabalgada contraía los músculos, solo para relajarlos después.

Ahora era el Raikage el que gemía, las furiosas cabalgadas de la ojiperla lo succionaban. Hinata quería extraerle el semen, que se corriera dentro de ella, inundándola toda entera, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no tenían éxito. El cansancio hizo mella en ella, cada vez se ensartaba con menor potencia.

"Ah-uf. ¿Es que no te vas a correr nunca? ¡Me vas a matar!"

Esto pareció divertirle, aunque no respondió al comentario. A la cogió de las nalgas y la empezó a bajar con fuerza sobre su polla, mientras se metió un duro pezón en la boca. Lo succionaba suavemente, savoreándolo. El ataque sobre sus pechos provocó un nuevo orgasmo de la peliazul. El Raikage acababa de descubrir uno de los puntos débiles de Hinata, y es que sus pechos eran muy sensibles. Decidió seguir castigándolos, intentó succionar todo el pecho, pero eran demasiado grandes.

"¿Te gustan, ah, mis pechos? Lámelos todo lo que, ah, quieras, pero ¡no pares por favorahh!"

Hinata volvió a sumergirse en una oleada de orgasmos, ¡menudo repaso le estaba dando! Se había recostado sobre el pecho del Raikage, lo único que hacía ya era soportar la tormenta de placer a la que estaba sometida, la descomunal polla perforando sus entrañas. Después de un largo tiempo, A notaba que ya no podía retrasarlo más, iba a correrse. Comenzó a gruñir como un animal, golpeaba el culo de la ojiperla mientras la ensartaba con furia.

"¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡DÁMELO TODO, BÁÑAME DE LECHE CON TU POLLÓN!"

Espoleado por los ánimos de Hinata, A eyaculó como un monstruo, chorros de semen llenaban el vientre de la Hyuga, ¡le llegaban hasta el útero! El espeso líquido bañaba cada rincón de la vagina, desbordándola, pasaban los segundos pero ¡seguía saliendo más y más!

"Todo, dámelo todo...", gimió Hinata.

Creyendo que habían acabado, Hinata cayó de lado al suelo, intentando controlar la respiración. Soltó un gritito cuando A la cogió de nuevo, y mientras la besaba, le dijo:

"La noche es larga, Hyuga, y esto solo acaba de empezar".

Hinata gimió con desesperación, estaba completamente exhausta. A se rió ante su expresión, la soltó sobre su cama, y se abalanzó otra vez sobre el cuerpo de la ojiperla. El chirrido de la cama botando, junto con más gritos de placer se escapaban del cuarto. Sin duda sería una larga noche para Hinata, seguramente estaría molida al día siguiente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a sesiones tan largas de sexo, pero sería una mentirosa si dijera que no iba a gozar como una loca. Su macho se encargaría a partir de ahora de satisfacerla con su gran polla. La había dominado por completo, el Raikage era ahora el dueño de su cuerpo. Hinata ni siquiera dirigió un pensamiento hacia su novio en toda la noche, su cabeza nublada por el Raikage. Quizás, y solo quizás, si se lo pidiera, abandonaría todo y se haría su amante, albergando sus hijos en su vientre.


End file.
